


Save It Up

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [25]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Implied sexual acts, Other, amateur artist Marcus Pike, cozy soft vibes per usual, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: It had been his idea. His request. His crooked, dimpled smile appearing when he’d asked,pose for me?He’s been on a sketchbook kick lately and he’s captured brief, candid outlines of you at times but he doesn’t often get you like this, still and languid and just there for him and his pencil lead, nowhere else to be.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/You
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Save It Up

**Author's Note:**

> For day 25 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "rainy day."

The insistent patter of rain on the window nearly drowns out the soft brush of pencil on paper, but as you watch his hand move over the sketchbook, you can just make it out—the _scritch_ of a long stroke, the white noise of shading when he fills in a corner. It’s hypnotic, soothing as much as the grey rainy day cocooning you inside, and the combination makes your whole body feel relaxed where you lie.

It had been his idea. His request. His crooked, dimpled smile appearing when he’d asked, _pose for me?_ He’s been on a sketchbook kick lately and he’s captured brief, candid outlines of you at times but he doesn’t often get you like this, still and languid and just there for him and his pencil lead, nowhere else to be.

His bare feet are propped up on the side of the bed frame, notebook balanced on his knees. You watch his eyes flick from your body to the page and back, catching and lingering on your thighs. Perhaps it’s his artist’s interest, wanting to get the curves and angles just right, but it feels like something more. You slowly drum your fingers over the crease of your thigh where your hand is resting, and enjoy watching his mouth lift in a tiny smile.

“Don’t move,” he reminds you, and his eyes shift back to the paper.

“Hmm,” you muse. “You got me naked in your bed and now you don’t want me to touch myself?”

He bites back a wider grin, shaking his head. “It’s not meant to be that type of portrait.”

You slide your hand over your belly and down to slip between your legs, feeling softly over your body, and his own hand goes still as he watches. After a moment you pull back your fingers and bring them to rest in the same pose you’d started in.

“Sorry,” you tell him. “I’ll be good, you can keep going.”

“Ah…” He taps the butt of the pencil against the page and then abruptly sets it aside on the nightstand, followed by the notebook, and leans forward. His voice drops low in his throat. “You know what? I can finish this later. Why don’t you go ahead.”


End file.
